Nephthys
Nephthys is a female humanoid incarnation of Z. Appearance Nephthys has a similar appearance to her male counterparts, standing about the same height (taller than almost everyone else), having the same sharp, narrow features and deathly pale complexion. She has jet black hair that falls down to her shoulders and the typical purple eyes. She often wears purple or black lipstick and has vine/tentacle shaped designs on her temples. She wears a black dress that reaches just below her knees, with long black boots stretching past the bottom. Her dress is trimmed in purple and features an external leather corset of sorts, intricately decorated with a pattern resembling a mouth. The dress has wide, poofy sleeves that stop above her elbows, exposing her arms down to a pair of black leather gloves. A large rounded collar finishes the outfit. A dark silver necklace that shows the Mark of Z marks her allegiance. To finish the outfit, an overly long green/black/purple striped scarf is worn around her neck. In other words, she looks like this in a different outfit. Personality Nephthys is quite an eccentric woman, rather typical of a Z incarnation. She has the normal deadpan snarker attitude with a slightly unhinged personality, being incredibly friendly towards allies and sadistic to enemies. She thinks and moves quickly and rashly, almost spastically. Some consider her psychotic, an opinion which she encourages. A habit that her allies find concerning is her tendency to carry a set of daggers above her boots, which she will often draw and wave about to punctuate her comments. Several opponents have found themselves with the daggers at their throats before they know what hit them. Nephthys enjoys playing chess, a hobby which she put to use against an Eldritch Thing. She also enjoys reading, with one of her favorite novels is The Mad Trist. She also enjoys music, mainly Wagner. By the 1940s she owned a black and white Vega Electrovox archtop guitar. History "Early" Life Nephthys has lived alone on the Ruthven Estate for as long as anyone can remember, receiving few visitors over the years. She keeps a seemingly normal cat as a pet. Nephthys was born in approximately 1838, in the state of Georgia. She moved into the Ruthven Estate in 1859, through unknown circumstances. During the American Civil War she assisted in combat during the battle of Chikamauga; albeit in disguise. Around this time she gained her revolver. She did not stray far from the estate until the 1910s, when she went to Providence, Rhode Island and met a young man named Howard Phillips Lovecraft. She gave him a copy of the Necronomicon, and after completing her business returned to the Ruthven Estate. They occasionally sent each other letters on cosmic events, some of which inspired the author's stories. At this time Nephthys fought and defeated Lanthorne, the Red Death. Several years later, around 1933, she moved to Providence for four years. During this time she strengthened her friendship with Lovecraft further, providing him with stories of cosmic horror, the Princes and the Eldritch. Nephthys stayed in Providence until Lovecraft's death, whereupon she returned to the estate, where she remained until 1943. Afterwards she joined the WAC and was assigned to Normandy just after the D-Day landings. She assisted in the war efforts, and in 1945 returned to the Ruthven Estate. It was around this time that she was called by Z to counter the fallen incarnation, Blackwood. Following a portal to a dead world, she dueled the Herald of the Eternal Eclipse and slew him in combat. Recent History At some point she flirted with the dark Ultra Ultraman Astro. Ultra Hero Taisen 2 Nephthys was sent to kill the Fight King, an alien that had abducted countless Ultras. She assisted in fighting through the monsters sent by the Fight King, and later was one of the Ultras that killed the alien. Following her father's orders, she removed the gem from the Fight King's skull, just before the alien's corpse transformed into a monstrous being known as Deather. Charging the gem with her own energies, Nephthys trapped the creature inside the rock. The other Ultras began to argue over who should take the gem, but Nephthys simply opened a portal and went home with it. The Necrobane crushed the rock and freed Deather, only to devour him. The Prince of Death then sent Nephthys to her home on earth. Profile - Ultra= Ultra Weapons and Techniques *'Tartarus Breaker': A standard Wraith Ultra finisher, a wide, green beam fired from a "+" position. *'Pyramidion Cannon': By placing her arms in a reverse "L" position, Nephthys can fire a green beam laced with lightning bolts. *'Canopic Barrage': Nephthys charges a beam and thrusts her fists out, similar to the Ginga Sunshine. However, more beams are fired from her eyes and color timer to create a barrage of green energy that can kill most kaiju. This severely drains her, however, and leaves her exhausted upon return to human form. *'Hades Lightning': Nephthys can rain down green lightning bolts from the sky. *'Khopesh': A giant version of the blade used in her human form. Nephthys can summon this from a pocket dimension, much like the Titan Zombiejiger's staff. }} Trivia *Nephthys was based on Anette Olzon, ex-vocalist of the band Nightwish, Missy from Doctor Who, Bellatrix Lestrange from Harry Potter and the magician Misty Lee. Her scarf comes from the Fourth Doctor. Category:Zombiejiger Category:Metaverse Series Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Female Ultras